Witchcraft
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: Im Prolog geht es hauptsächlich um den Kampf zweier Hexen gegen die Quelle. Ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es auch zu Pattys Zeiten Hexen gegeben haben muss, die mit ihr gekämpft haben. Doch was ist aus ihnen geworden? Und sind die Halliwell


Titel: Witchcraft (Mir fiel gerade nix besseres ein)

Autor: Yalasay

Altersfreigabe?

Teile: 1 von ?

Charaktere: Cole, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Page, Greg, Die Quelle, im Prologue allerdings nur Greg, Patricia, William und die Quelle

Inhalt?

Rechte: Ich besitze natürlich keinerlei Rechte an Charmed und deren Charaktere, lediglich Greg gehört mir ganz alleine, sowie Patricia und auch William, oh, und die Geschichte stammt natürlich ebenfalls von mir.

Spoiler: Irgendwann nach Prues Tod (Naja, der Prologue findet allerdings knapp fünfzehn Jahre davor statt)

Feedback: Darkangelus5gmx.de

Prologue:

"Achtung!" Rief Patricia ihrem kleinen Jungen erschrocken zu, und erleichtert sah sie, dass er sich unter dem roten Feuerball hinwegduckte.

„Na wartet! Wenn ihr denkt, ihr könnt euch an meinem kleinen Sohn vergreifen, dann habt ihr euch aber geschnitten!" Rief sie mit zorniger Stimme.

Sie hob ihre Hand, machte eine kleine, blitzschnelle Bewegung damit, und schleuderte so den nächststehenden Dämon gegen eine Mauer aus Stein.

„Ihr habt euch mit der falschen Hexe angelegt!" Fügte sie dann noch hinzu, und trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass der Dämon, der sich ihr von hinten genähert hatte, geradewegs an ihr vorbeistolperte.

„Und von hinten anzugreifen, ist auch nicht gerade die feine englische Art!" Bemerkte sie spitz.

Sie sah lächelnd zu ihrem Kleinen Sohn, der nur wenige Meter von ihr stand.

„Oder?" Fragte sie ihn dann. Der Kleine nickte.

„Mag wohl daran liegen, dass wir hier in Amerika sind." Ertönte dann plötzlich eine dunkle, hart klingende Stimme vor ihnen.

Patricia sah auf. „Was willst du denn hier?" Fragte sie dann, ebenso kühl. Sie starrte ihn an. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Immer noch die gleiche Frisur, die gleichen, kurzen dunklen schwarzen Haare, noch immer trug er dunkle Kleidung, einen dunklen Mantel, und dunkle Lederhandschuhe. Ja, und auch seinen schwarzen Schal trug er noch immer um den Hals.

Nur sein Gesicht wirkte etwas bleicher, und seine dunklen Augen strahlte keine Wärme mehr aus, es war nichts gefühlvolles, nichts liebevolles mehr in ihnen zu finden. Kein Strahlendes Leuchte, nur noch Kälte. „William." Stieß sie leise hervor.

Sie fasste nach der Hand ihres Sohnes und drückte diese. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Die Quelle schickt mich." Antwortete ihr der Mann in einem fast schon monotonen Tonfall.

„Nein, wirklich?" Patricias Tonfall war äußerst sarkastisch. Sie versuchte, damit ihre Gefühle, ihre Angst zu verbergen.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, ich weiß, was du fühlst." Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Daddy?" Flüsterte der Kleine leise, und sah dann verwirrt zu seiner Mutter.

„Hallo Greg..." Der Mann sah auf den Kleinen Jungen herunter.

„Willst du mit mir kommen?" Fragte er dann in honigsüßem Tonfall, und ging dabei in die Knie. Er betrachtete das Kind genau, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Nein, er will nicht!" Antwortete Patricia an Gregs Stelle und zog ihn ein wenig näher an sich heran.

„Willst du dich schon wieder um das Sorgerecht streiten?" Gregs Vater sah auf, blickte Patricia an.

„Ich will nicht, dass Greg bei dir aufwächst... ich will, dass er ein normales Leben hat."

„Normal? Das nennst du normal? Auf Dämonenjagd gehen? Sich täglich Lebensgefahr aussetzen? Oh ja, aber natürlich... das ist völlig normal.." Entgegnete William.

„Aber in der Hölle aufzuwachsen ist wohl eine viel besser Alternative, was?" Konterte Patricia mit fester Stimme.

„Hört auf zu streiten!" Mischte sich nun auch Greg in das Gespräch seiner Eltern ein, doch die beiden schienen ihn gar nicht zu hören. Im Gegenteil, sie gifteten sich sogar noch mehr an. „Aufhören!" Schrie er dann so laut er konnte, dass seine Stimme sogar fast brach.

Er wollte nicht schon wieder mit anhören, wie sich die beiden stritten. Er wollte doch einfach nur, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen, so wie früher. Früher, wo noch alles anders gewesen war. Damals hatten sie drei noch zusammen in ihrer Wohnung gelebt, sie waren glücklich gewesen. Bis sein Vater dann irgendwann plötzlich verschwand. Und als er wieder auftauchte, war er einfach anders gewesen. Er hatte seine Mutter verletzt.

Und seitdem stritten sie sich wann immer sie aufeinander trafen. Greg war es einfach leid. Oft hatte er Patricia hören sagen, dass alles sei die Schuld der Quelle. Aber wer, oder was diese komische Quelle war, davon hatte er keine Ahnung.

Die Stimmen um ihn herum verstummten.

Tränen liefen aus Gregs Augen. „Könnt ihr nicht einfach wieder lieb zueinander sein?" Fragte er schluchzend, und sah beide aus tränenverschleierten Augen an.

„Greg..." Sagte Patricia leise, und versuchte, ihn wieder näher an sich zu ziehen, aber Greg wich vor ihr zurück. Er ließ ihre Hand los, und sah sie ebenso trotzig an, wie er William ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid.." Flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Greg..." Auch William schien irgendwie betroffen, und zum ersten Mal seit Langem, sah Patricia wieder dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen, und ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.

„Mach weiter so, mein Junge!" Dachte sie. „Vielleicht kriegen wir Papa dann wieder zurück!"

„Ihr sollt euch wieder vertragen!" Sagte Greg dann, noch immer trotzig, und blickte zu den beiden hin. Er wischte sich mit dem Arm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er mochte nicht weinen. Er hasste es sogar. Aber manchmal kamen die Tränen einfach.

Patricia sah zu William. „Wenn er doch nur wieder so wäre, wie früher!" Dachte sie.

Sie liebte ihn noch immer, das spürte sie ganz tief in ihr. In ihrem Herzen.

William stand da wie erstarrt. Dann, langsam wandte er seinen Blick von Gregory ab, sah wieder Patricia an.

Patricia. Die Frau, die er so sehr geliebt hatte. Und die er noch immer liebte, das fühlte er. Aber durfte er es zulassen? Er spürte, wie er selbst im Zwiespalt mit sich war. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass einiges schief gelaufen war, und dass er das, was er die letzten Monate getan hatte, nicht wirklich tun wollte.

Und endlich wurde ihm auch klar, was passiert war. Wozu er sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Und was ihn beeinflusst hatte.

„Patricia!" Wisperte er. „Greg!" Wärme füllte seine Augen, und Tränen flossen langsam seine Wange herunter.

Er trat einige Schritte auf beide zu, und Patricia traute ihren Augen kaum.

„William!" Sie ging nun ebenfalls auf ihn zu, ihre Lippen bebten, und ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Dann schloss sie ihren William endlich in die Arme.

Die Quelle hatte endlich ihren Einfluss auf ihn eingebüsst. Endlich hatte er wieder seinen eigenen Willen!

„Was für ein Familiendrama." Hallte eine drohende, beängstigend klingende Stimme dann plötzlich von überall her.

William und Patricia lösten sich von einander.

„Du kriegst mich nicht noch einmal!" Rief William entschlossen aus. Er drückte kurz Patricias Hand, und dann stellte sie sich Rücken an Rücken zueinander auf.

Ringsum sie erschienen verschiedene Dämonen, stärkere sowie schwächere, die sie eingekreist hatten. Doch die Quelle selbst bekamen sie nicht zu Gesicht.

„Fahrt zur Hölle!" Murmelte Patricia leise. Sie konzentrierte sich, und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung blies sie gleich mehrere ihrer Angreifer gegen eine Mauer.

William dagegen konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte genau, wo sich seine Angreifer befanden, konnte ihre Auren spüren. Er hob die Hand, machte einige Handgriffe in der Luft, und dann hörte man plötzlich ein Klirren. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Die Dämonen waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eingefroren. Eine dicke Eisschicht umgab ein jeden von ihnen. Er drehte sich zu Patricia um. „Als Team waren wir schon immer unschlagbar." Meinte er grinsend.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, das waren wir." Dann schlang sie ihren Arm um seinen Hals, und beide versanken in einem innigen Kuss.

„Denkt ihr beide denn, das wäre alles?" Wieder diese drohende, dunkle Stimme, unmittelbar vor ihnen. Sie schraken auf.

Vor ihnen schwebte ein dunkler Schatten, eine Kreatur, mit dunkler Kutte, deren Gesicht oder Kopf man nicht sehen konnte. Aber es war wohl das Furcht einflössendste, was Patricia jemals gesehen hatte.

„Die Quelle!" Flüsterte sie völlig verstört.

Dann sah sie zu ihrem Sohn. „Lauf. Lauf weg Greg!" Schrie sie und im gleichen Moment wurde sie von einer riesigen Druckwelle ebenfalls gegen die Mauer geschleudert.

„Sei still, Hexe!" Herrschte sie das Wesen an.

Dann wandte er sich William zu. Der Hexer schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder. Dann sank sein Körper plötzlich ein wenig in sich zusammen, und sein genaues Abbild erschien hinter der Quelle. Er packte ihn von hinten, murmelte einen Zauberspruch, und legte dann seine Hand auf das Gewand seines Gegner. Doch noch bevor er die Quelle vereisen konnte, schüttelte ihn das Ungetüm ab. „Astralprojektion? Damit willst du mir Schaden zufügen?" Die Quelle lachte amüsiert auf.

William wurde wieder mit seinem Körper vereint, und öffnete die Augen.

Patricia hatte sich inzwischen wieder erhoben. Sie hob wiederum ihre Hand an, und deutete damit auf die Quelle. Augenblicklich stand die Zeit um sie herum still. „Lauf endlich weg, Gregory!" Rief sie erneut, und erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich der kleine Junge endlich in Bewegung setzte, und loslief. Aber sie bemerkte nicht, dass er schon nach wenigen Metern wieder stehen blieb, und sich nach ihr Umsah. „Meine Zeit kann man nicht anhalten, Hexe!" Brüllte plötzlich die Quelle erbost auf. William sah seine Frau fragend an, doch die zuckte nur mit der Schulter.

„Dann bin ich wohl an der Reihe." Murmelte der Hexer. Er konzentrierte sich wieder, fixierte den Hals der Quelle, und setzte dann alle Kraft ein, die er noch besaß.

Die Quelle fasste sich an den Hals, und stöhnte auf.

„Du... versuchst... MICH zu erwürgen?" Keuchte das Geschöpf. Ein Röcheln kam tief aus seiner Kehle, und William verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen.

Aber nun begann die Kreatur sich zu wehren. Williams Wille wurde schwächer, er wurde auf die Probe gestellt. Und dann, ganz plötzlich war es der Hexer selbst, der sich an seinen Hals fasste, und nach Luft rang.

„Das ist die Strafe für deinen Ungehorsam!" Dröhnte das Ungetüm, und als der Körper schließlich erschlaffte, und leblos zu Boden fiel, war es zufrieden.

„Jetzt sind wir ganz alleine, Hexe." Murmelte es erfreut.

„Mistkerl!" Schrie sie, wohl wissend, was nun folgen würde. Sie erhob sich, und trat ihm entgegen. „Lassen wir es darauf ankommen." Flüsterte sie dann fest entschlossen. Sie konzentrierte all ihre Kraft, und schickte einen Strahl gebündelten weißen Lichtes gegen das Höllenwesen. „Fühle sie, diese Kraft, die Kraft des Lichtes, die dich eines Tages vernichten wird." Schrie sie laut.

Die Quelle schrie auf. Doch dann, ganz langsam, bildete sich auch in seiner Hand ein Strahl.

Höllenfeuer breitete sich um ihn herum aus, Flammen, die sich mit ihm verbündeten, und er schickte sie gegen den Lichtstrahl der Hexe. Immer besser gelang es ihm, ihren Strahl zurückzudrängen, und schließlich ließ ihre Kraft nach. Das Feuer berührte sie, und ihr ganzer Körper ging in Flammen auf. Es war lediglich ein erstickter Schrei, den sie ausstieß, bevor von ihrem Körper nichts weiter als Asche übrig blieb, die zu Boden fiel, und vom Winde verweht wurde.

„Mama!" Flüsterte Greg leise. Er schluchzte. Noch mehr Tränen rannen aus seinen Wangen. Er stand einfach nur da, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.

Ein kleines Kind, das eben alles verloren hatte, was ihm wichtig gewesen war. Alles, was er jemals gehabt hatte.

Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich das Geschöpf in seine Richtung um.

„Lauf weg, Greg!" Hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder, und er sah in das angstvolle Gesicht seiner Mutter.

Und dann rannte er. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen rannte er, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen. Und er hoffte, dass die Quelle ihn nicht gesehen hatte.


End file.
